


Finding The Junkers

by CuteCanadianTomboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I've been on this site for years and still don't know how to tag my work, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Polyamory, Rewrite, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCanadianTomboy/pseuds/CuteCanadianTomboy
Summary: Having spent time in the bare wastes that is Australia as a child, Reader is chosen to lead a special recon mission in Junkertown. On who? Two people from you past you had secretly hoped to see again, but in a place you never wanted to be again.





	Finding The Junkers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
I wanted to post this much sooner than I did, but life got in the way. \\(O_o)/
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this rewrite!

"Mom, I'm bored! when is Uncle getting here?" You groan up at your mother,looking around the bank filled with people.

Your mother shook her head, her hair such a similar shade to your own fanning out around her beautiful face. "I don't know sweety, he said he would be here soon. Said he is stuck in traffic."

You nod and look around the large waiting area, noticing a small section of the room had toys, a small table and a television playing a movie  
.  
Your eyes lit up," Mom, can go over there, please?" Anything beat standing in this god-forsaken line for what seemed like hours.

Your mother nodded," Alright,just don't cause any trouble ok? I swear you are exactly like your father.”

You ignored the last part and happily made your way over to the table, sitting down to watch the latest popular movie on the small television.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You sigh as an annoying beeping alerts you that it is unfortunately time to get ready for work.

"Fuckin' dreams" You groan, moving about to get ready for the day. Your bed room was simple, a nice and fluffy bed in the middle of a small room with a connecting bathroom. You put on a black tank top, work out shorts and a pair of black combat boots. Thinking about your mother always put you into a sour mood.

Looking at it now, you didn't have much in the room that really made it personal. A few gifts from the gang; a t.v. and gaming system from Hana and Lucio, a small collection of booze from a certain cowboy, a set of blades from Genji and finally a piece of the past you refused to part with.

Shaking your head at the memory you head to the door and grab your phone from it's charging station and pocket it. It was going to be a long day; you had a meeting with Soldier:76 who wanted to discuss sending you out on a new mission, then you would be heading over to the workout room to give trainees lessons on basic fighting styles.

Moving down the halls agents greeted you with kind words as they passed and you did the same, handing out pleasantries like candy as you went through monochrome hallways.

"Hey, Darling, wait up will ya?" A deep southern drawl spoke from behind you, you laughed slightly as you turned and see Jesse McCree walking up to you.

"Sorry cowboy, I've got a meeting with 76. You know that man hates to wait."

"Yeah, I guess..." He paused, seeming to think for a moment," Will you still be at our training session or am I going to be teaching the kids alone again?" He groaned out.

You laughed again, unable to help yourself," That was one time, and the 'kids' said you did a great job as their coach!"

McCree just grumbled under his breath as you smiled. "Well, You best be heading down if the old man is waiting on you, wouldn't want to get you in trouble." He said, patting the top of your head affectionately beforewaving you goodbye.

Parting from the brunette, you headed a floor up to where the meeting room was and saw the door was already open. Meaning 76 was already waiting on you, wonderful. Taking a breath you move past the partially open doors and into the room, Soldier had his head down looking at files strewn about on the table. Once he heard you enter he looked up and motioned for you to sit down. Nodding you sit down across from the older man, you stayed silent as you waited for him to start the meeting.

‘76 sighed,"This meeting shouldn't take long, it's more of me giving you and your team a warning before we send you out on your next assignment." He closed the files and passed them off to you.

"We're thinking these two might be in league with Talon." He said gesturing to the envelope." We want you and your team to go out there and see what you can gather. We've got some basic information on the two, They come from the Outback, their age and names are also in the file. You've mentioned you've been to Australia before and insight would be beneficial."  
Opening the file you looked at the various pieces in it: multiple newspaper clippings and headshots littered it. As you shifted through it, looking at the headlines on the newspapers Soldier continued.  
"I want you to know, we are sending you out there for recon, not to face the two Junkers. We just need you to confirm our suspensions." You nod as you finally look at one of the mugshots and almost lose the breakfast you haven't had yet.

It was Jamison. Fucking Jamison, along with Mako. Your heart clenched when you saw their pictures, Jamison in all of his fiery glory and Mako, with his cute as ever tattoo.

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't know if I-" He cut you off before you could request to sit this mission out, you really didn't want to go anywhere near Australia if you didn't have to.

"Listen, I know you don't want to go back to that hell hole, but you'll have to. We are stretched thin as it is and I'd rather you, a person with experience in the outback go with a few soldiers than someone who had zero idea what they are walking into."  
You sigh, you could understand that, but you still didn't want to go. Memories of the dastardly place started to flash through your mind and you bite the inside of your cheek. Hard.

"But, sir, Isn't there anyway I could just coach a team on what to do over the comms?" Memories were flashing through your head. Moments when you were terrified you were going to die, moments from when you made your first kill. And in the mix of horrible and terrible experiences were a few good memories. Ones with Jamison and Mako and you just calmly sitting together, watching the world burn. It all came rushing back to you like a tidal wave of emotions.

Soldier shook his head." You are going out there agent. That's final. The meeting with your team will be in two days at 0700. Sharp." he ended, leaving the room and you speechless.  
_________________________________________________________________________-

"Augh!" You groan out as you enter the training room, still enraged at the meeting with soldier. Granted, his logic was sound, sending someone to the outback who had experience was the best course of action. That didn't make you any less upset! You had thought you wouldn't have to be in that hell of a place again, but here you were about to go on a mission to the god forsaken place to go and find out if Jamison of all people was working with Talon!

You didn't think he was, the boy you left all those years ago was, yes, greedy and slightly insane. Yet he wouldn't work with Talon because he would see how many times they screw over the people who work for them. Although, that Jamison and the one that was in those files might be totally different. After all, the years would have changed him, especially in the outback.

And Mako? He would most likely follow Jamison no matter what team he chose to join.  
Jesse and the recruits watched you with weary eyes as you walked past them to the changing room. Angrily you shoved the files into your locker and shut the door, seeing as you were in workout gear anyway you didn't need to change.

Moving back out to the training room you looked over the twenty recruits and yelled," Alright everybody, spar with your partner for ten then we are moving on to the hard stuff."  
The recruits got to work and started to spar with each other. Jesse walked over to you, face pinched in concern.

"Now, what did the old man do that's made you turn so sour?" he asked, moving his hands up in a fighting stance.  
Taking the invitation to spar you quickly threw a punch that McCree blocked.  
"Well, seems we are going back out on a mission cowboy. This time out to the marvelous Australian Outback! Also known as, Bum fuck nowhere." You end the sentence angrily with a right kick that the southern man caught with his robotic hand.

“Well, you certainly don't sound very happy ‘bout it, mind tellin; me why?” He asked, throwing a punch around to your right side, you gasped as you barely caught the offending appendage.

“I just, I haven’ had the best experiences in the Outback is all.” You were not going to go into detail with the cowboy, at least not until you had gotten shit faced drunk and couldn’t feel much of anything anymore. Maybe then the memories wouldn’t hurt that much.

The two of you continue to spar, McCree throwing you on your feet a few more times than you would’ve liked.  
"Hm, you ain't in top shape darling, how ‘bout you and I got and get some drinks tonight, loosen you up a bit? I know! We can even do that gossip’ thing you girls do.” He said it with so much enthusiasm you choke on your own laugh.

“Alright McCree, but I hope You'll bring some good liquor and not the cheap shit."

He acted wounded, hand going to his heart. " Well, I'll let you know the cheap shit is just as good as the expensive stuff. More potent even." he says with a wolfish smile. You laughed along with him, knowing he was right.

The recruits sighed a breath of relief, happy that you were apparently in a better mood now. Looking at the sweaty group, you smile, "Alright everyone, two laps around then we’re training for real!" Groans of displeasure filled the air but you ignored them, after all you still had a job to do as their trainer and you were going to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
I know its not as long as it could be.  
My bad. 
> 
> Ill try to up load twice a month. Maybe more, at least until my schedule is a bit less hectic.
> 
> Bye for now loves!


End file.
